


MGS Raiden x Reader Smut Oneshots

by RaiRaichan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Breathplay, Cyborgs, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Forced Masturbation, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Kinky, Knifeplay, Lemon, Light BDSM, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiRaichan/pseuds/RaiRaichan
Summary: Just some oneshots to thirst over? :D
Relationships: Raiden (Metal Gear)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Hi?

Hey guys, I'm going to write some Raiden x Reader oneshots since most of those I read some years ago got deleted? 

Tbh I still a newbie at writing fanfic's but oh well... might give it another shot huh?


	2. Am I a replacement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some reupload from my Wattpad.  
> Please enjoy or not... hehe... I'm still so bad at writing stuff.

Once more I'm all alone with Raiden in my room, me sitting in front of my computer checking his vitals while he is resting on his examination table.  
He looked so handsome when he was resting, well not only when he was resting actually he's always handsome, even though he seems more and more depressed lately.  
It was past midnight and I'm relieved that he at least could sleep a bit, a small pause from his demons that haunted him.  
I got up from my chair and slowly went up to him, trying so hard not to wake him up.  
"What is it [Y/N]?" He slowly opened his eyes and literally stared at me.  
"N-nothing!" [Y/N], you dumbass of course he's a light sleeper.  
Raiden chuckled a bit.  
"Stop laughing you big meanie!"  
I clenched my fists and growled at him.  
For a second I looked into his light blue but lifeless eyes he never really told me what happened to him.  
"Raiden... are you really okay? 'cause you always tell me that you're okay but I don't think that you are. I'm just worried you know?"  
I sat down on his examination table and gently touched his face, stroking carefully along his synthetic skin to his mechanical jaw.  
The male cyborg seemed a bit sad, close to tears to be exact.  
"Aww Raiden, what's wrong? You can tell me you know."  
Some small tears fell down his face and he began to shiver a lot.  
I pulled him from the examination table in a sitting position and held him close, snuggling him.  
Usually he would always push me away when I tried hug him, but right now he was totally fine with it.  
"You remind me a lot of Rose, always trying to help me when I'm lost and broken."  
"Raiden... what are you saying?"  
He sighed and took one of my arms and then placed his hand in mine, gently stroking it while still crying.  
"All I mean is that I ..."  
For a moment I thought I saw him blushing and his eyes were full of love all of sudden or was it just my imagination?  
Raiden placed his free arm around my neck and glanced at my lips.  
"Damn am I dreaming?"  
Huh what did that just mean again? What is he thinking about and why am I liking this? We're just friends are we not?  
Something sort of snapped in the cyborgs brain.  
Raiden came a bit closer to me and quickly stole a kiss from my lips.  
It took a short of time to finally kiss him back.  
He was gentle but the kiss was still filled with need and passion.  
His words rushed through my head, wait I'm reminding him of Rose right? Could it be that he's trying to replace her from his heart?  
I quickly pushed Raiden off me.  
"Oh heck no!"  
I got up from the exam table and placed both hands on my hips.  
"You're just trying to replace Rose, if you really like me or maybe even love me then prove it, but making out with me after you told me that I remind you of her is a total no-go!"  
It seems like Raiden regretted his wording but he knew how to make me swoon over him again.  
"Then let me prove it to you."  
He pulled back onto his lap and began kissing me again with his hands all over my hips and thighs.  
His synthetic lips were something new and I digged it so bad it was like a drug.  
"Oh Raiden..." I moaned a bit.  
"Quiet, do you want to wake up Sunny and the others?" He whispered into my sensitive ears, lowering his head to my neck and attacking it real good.  
He was right I didn't want them to know, but another thought crossed my mind, did Raiden still have his genitalia?  
I let my hand roam down his abdomen and slowly went to his crouch and felt something hard.  
Could that mean that "Robo dick" is a thing now? Actually fuck it.  
Right now is not a good time to worry about that.  
I gracefully grabbed the hard buddy and began jerking him.  
"Babe..., remember this is all about you."  
Raiden changed the position, so that he was on top of me and making me fall into his mercy.  
He began to unbutton my white nightshirt and pecked my chest.  
One of his hands was beside my head and the other was behind my back pressing me closer to him.  
Our tongues battled eachother like it was war between us and just us.  
His free hand began to tug my hair which make me yelp a bit, while the other hand unclasped my bra.  
How could he unclaps it that easily with one hand while I struggle sometimes with both?  
Raiden threw the bra somewhere far away from us two.  
This side of him took me by surprise and took that advantage to put his mouth around one of my hard buds.  
My hands roughly grabbed the hard exam table.  
"Ah... RaiRai..."  
"RaiRai? Where does this cutesy nickname come from?"  
"From S-sunny... Ah..."  
His hands grabbed my hips and slowly went lower to undress my pants and underwear.  
"[Y/N] this is fine, right?"  
I stared at him like a complete fool.  
"You started this now finish it, you idiot."  
"Just wanted to make sure, Nerd."  
That attitude of his drove me crazy, he always did this to tease me.  
Suddenly I felt two fingers enter me, making me arch my back.  
"You're already this wet? You wanted it the entire time didn't ya?"  
Even though I was quite wet it still hurt tons, 'cause his long sharp nails or shall I say claws?  
"Fuck you ass hat!"  
"I'm not on the "fucking list" today, thank you."  
Ahh this guy!  
He slowly began to stretch my womanhood to make him fit, but luckily not forcefully.  
As charming as he was, he kissed me while stretching me making the pain ease away.  
But after some minutes he stopped and began to eat me out.  
Letting his tongue roll off my clit and sensually move his tongue from wall to wall.  
"Fuck Raiden..."  
I groaned while pulling his asheblonde hair.  
He was so close to making me cum.  
My legs had kinda their own mind and placed themselves on Raiden's strong shoulders.  
"P-please Raiden don't stop now! Ugh Raiden!"  
It was like I couldn't control my body anymore my hips rolled themselves against Raiden.  
I was losing myself into oblivion as my sight turned white, having me practically screaming my entire throat to death and my juices nearly splashing out off me.  
"RAIDEN!"  
He quickly swallowed all of my juices and making all of the lewd's noices while he is at it.  
"Hmm... you taste so good."  
Fuck I think I was too loud, that it went through the entire building...  
"Now that everyone is probably awake, we can finish this."  
Raiden slowly entered me with his entire lenght, make me squirm around like mad.  
"Fuck... you're so tight."  
"After making me cum this hard, what did you expect darling?"  
He seemed to ignore my snarly comment and began to just pound into me.  
His face close to mine literally watching my face for any kind of uncomfort, kind of like every gentleman would do but yeah he wanted to prove that I'm not some kind of replacement for Rose and he did so well at it.  
Every thrust made me lose all means of reality, like I was in some kind of fiction.  
Suddenly he grabbed my hands pushed them on both sides of my head it seemed like he wanted to make this moment somewhat romantic.  
As I felt my second climax arise, I lost control of my body making me my eyes close cause of lots losing energy but I still could feel his ocean eyes all over my face, checking every sign my body would make.  
"I-I'm close..." I whimpered.  
Once more he picked up the pace making himself and me gasp out of pleasure.  
The closer he pressed our bodies together the more pleasure waves rode through us.  
I didn't mention it before but he was warm really warm, it felt like love was flooding through him maybe even flowing out side of him?  
For a last time he kissed me and sweetly whispered into my ear that he would like to cum with me.  
I knew I could hold it one for some thrusts but I couldn't make that promise to him, but at least I could try, so I tried my hardest.  
My womanhood got tighter and tighter around him, making him nearly lose control.  
It just took some more thrust to make us cum at the same time, turning my vision blank again and feeling him fall onto me, struggling to not crush me under his weight.  
His warm seeds filling me up pretty much to the brim.  
After we caught our breaths again, he finally pulled himself out of me and pulled me into a nice snuggly hug.  
The others would probably talk about us behind our backs but that's not what mattered right now, the only thing that mattered was that he didn't try to refill a part of his heart but instead created a new place in it to bloom.  
A place only for me and him that made me happy quite a bit, I know it must've hurt but he seems content with his decision.  
"Raiden?"  
I waited a bit for an anwser but never came one, instead all I heard was some super quiet snooring of the cyborg soldier.  
It was soothing to see him like this for once, his demons way past behind him, just calmingly sleeping there.  
I carefully lifted my arm and began to stroke his hair.  
Is this the man I'm supposed to be with? If yes then I'm more than happy to do so.  
A small smile began to spread across his face, which made him look like an angel instead of the devil we was usally referred as.  
There he was my shining lightning in the dark, sleeping oh so sweetly in my arms.  
For the first time I felt weak but at the same time protected, it was weird and new for me but it seems like we both opened a door to a new begining of our lives.  
Where ever this might lead us... I just hope can be together 'til the very end.


	3. My Little Submissive Cyborg

Raiden was known for many things but did you think that he would be a secret submissive?  
But there he was in front of me like a good boy, all tied up and blind folded, sitting on my bed and silently waiting for my next move.  
"Remember the safeword is watermelon."  
I slowly pulled my knife from its sheath and traced it along all his chest parts. Sometimes going a bit into his trained body to release some white blood out of him.  
He enjoyed it and there was no way of hiding it from me, but he managed to stay quiet.  
"Oh Jack don't hide your moans from me, we both know you enjoy it."  
As an answer I just got a small groan.  
I put my knife back and licked my lips as I moved my hands from his chest to his thighs. Slowly moving one of them to his half erected cock, strocking it a bit.  
"You're not allowed to cum until I say so, got it?"  
"G-got it, Mistress." He moaned as he gave me a new nickname.  
"Good boy." I kissed his lips and chuckled softly.  
Should I choke him now or later, was the only question I had in my mind but in a matter of seconds I decided for later so I could tease him some more until the grand finale.  
My hand movement got quicker and quicker which made him say one word over and over again. "More...!"  
"Ah ah Jackie, you're not the one making requests."  
As a small punishment I licked the top of his cock, which made me earn a really lewd sound of him.  
"Are you going to behave now?"   
I asked with a bit of an annoyed undertone.  
He knew what that punishment would be so he complied.  
Raiden earned a small kiss on his lips, but right after I threw him onto his back and began sucking him off.  
Being dominated was pure bliss to him, but only when his devil was showing, normally he would like it as sweet as possible.  
After a while precum started to fill my mouth and I suddenly stopped, beginning to grin.  
"Now you're just being nasty!"  
He protested but then I hopped onto him and kissed him once more giving some of his cum back to him as I unblinded him.  
There it was the look in his face of building ecstasy.  
"Choke me, Mistress... please."  
It was all I wanted to hear, so I placed one hand around his throat and the other held his hand.  
One long hard squeeze of him meant to stop, so I needed to watch out but usually he would take it till the end.  
I choked him a bit to test the waters, but it seemed like it was fine for him so I went alot harder.  
"Hgn..."  
"Oh sorry babe~, just got lost there for a second."  
I released my grip for a second, to let him breathe of course I'm not always a monster.  
"[Y/N] fuck... can we just skip all this?"  
"You know the rules Jack, beg first."  
He growled and bucked his hips up.  
"Please Princess I need to fuck you right now!  
"So impatient, I'll let you fuck me in a second okay, my naughty little sub."  
I laughed a bit and began to lube my fingers alot, Raiden's cyborg body was really at some spots, if you know what I'm getting at, slowly letting my fingers thrust into his ass.  
My free hand on his cock, jerking him off, his cute faces, his whining it was all too much.  
"Jack, come for me!"  
"Fuck [Y/N]!" Raiden yelped and came pretty hard onto his stomach.  
"Good boy, now I'm going to treat ya babe."  
Quickly I stripped my entire attire off and nearly jumped ontop of him.  
"Ready babe?"  
I smashed my lips on his and slowly pushed my wet womanhood onto his cock.  
Slowly going up and down on him just to tease him a bit more.  
It was too much for Raiden so he began bucking his hips more and more, loosing himself in this new feeling of bliss.  
This went on for a while, neither of us wanting this to end it was way too enchanting to stop.  
"H-heavens... I...Jack~"  
Bit by bit I started to lose my mind so one of my hands traveled down my clit and gently rubbed it, as the other went around Raiden's throat again.  
His sloppy thrust and cut of moans made me climax really hard onto him, the only thing I could see for a second was white light.  
My mind went into overdrive as he still thrusted to finally hit his release too.  
Some last thrusts sent him over the edge and nearly made me collaps onto him.  
Before I let myself fall on him, I quickly untied him and he pulled his arms around me.  
"That was awesome." We said simultaneously.  
I giggled a bit and gave him a small peck on the cheek.  
"Good night, handsome~."


	4. Prison of Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another reupload of my Wattpad, this time it was a request and this ended in a mess.  
> Anyway I hope you'll still enjoy.

Raiden could feel the pressure Solidus put in his tentacles to make him choke, maybe even trying to make him remember his bloody past.  
He felt like blanking out again from the oxygen loss, but it somehow was something that scared him to death but it still felt nice and soothing.  
I stood in front of the windows watching the naked blonde struggle, which made me lick my lips.  
You could say I enjoyed torture and I actually couldn't blame you for thinking that.  
Watching this scene in front of me was a huge turn on and made me get very impatient for my turn on this blonde hottie.  
Suddenly Solidus waved me into the room, I of course quickly followed his orders.  
"[Y/N] you know what to do."  
With that everyone left except for me and the blonde, Jack was his name I think.  
For a moment I got a bit shy, even though it was not unsual that I had a naked guy in my control, wait I should rephrase that that I had an handsome naked guy under my control.  
He even didn't seem to struggle against our apparatus where his hands and feet were tied in.  
When I stood in front of him he began to smirk a tiny bit.  
"Who are you?"Jack foolishly asked.  
"None of your buisness boy, I'm just here to make you suffer even more."  
It was like I could feel his heartrate quickening but not only that I could even feel his eyes staring onto my chest.  
Yes my outfit was showing much skin, which seemed to made him forget in what kind of situation he's in.  
In my mind he seemed to be most likely a submissive which was perfect since I was a dominante woman.  
Hopefully he can follow orders like a good soldier boy.  
"My eyes are up here inmate!" I pointed at my face.  
Jack didn't even apologize well no wonder if you're in trouble why not enjoy it, right?  
I let my hand travel all over his abs, which made him groan in pleasure.  
"Jack... if you cum before I'll tell you, I'm probably going to slice your throat."  
My voice was calmer than it should have been, hopefully it still got the point through that he shouldn't disappoint me.  
He silently nodded since he didn't want to anger me one single bit.  
Even though he knew that I belonged to his enemies he began to relax alot under my touch maybe even feeling a bit safe.  
"Tell me Jack, if I would let you get out of that apparatus would you run from me?"  
My hands somewhat circling his nipples.  
"What if I would?"  
Slowly my hands traveled to his cock and gave it a really hard squeeze.  
"Argh... STOP please stop!"  
I stopped squeezing and began to stroke him awfully slow.  
"I won't run but please don't do that again..." He whined.  
His voice sounded like he needed me very bad it even seemed like his girlfriend couldn't give him what he secretly wanted.  
To test his trust I leaned in and let our lips touch for a second, nothing more than a small and innocent touch.  
A small moan echoed through the room by him.  
Even though this was just a small kiss I could tell he was a crazy good kisser.  
I leaned in and freed his right hand out of the apparatus, his breath got heavier while I did this.  
"Jack..." I said a cutesy voice.  
"Huh?"  
Slowly I guided my hand to his lips and played with them a bit.  
"Would you "Jack" off in front of me, just like a good boy would?"  
"Why should..."  
I interrupted him with a kiss literally shoving my tongue down his throat.  
"Hmpf... Hm..." Were the only noises he could do.  
After we broke the kiss he looked down onto my chest once more.  
He used his free hand to give his cock some bold strokes.  
Just watching him was already intoxicating, his quiet moans and swearing made me so wet already.  
The blonde was slowly starting to give in and began thrusting in his own hand as he stroked quicker and quicker.  
He couldn't hide his heavy breathing and sweating from me.  
I placed a finger on his lips and smirked.  
"Don't cum now babe, we still got so much to wait for."  
Obedient little soldier doll...  
My glance went to the nearly empty wall and what did I find there?  
A whip! Perfect, time to make my lovely blonde scream for me.  
Well actually I got some nice stuff in my pockets to test for him too but that will be for later.  
I quickly grabbed the whip and gracefully smacked my own hand without hurting it that much.  
For a second he looked very scared but that didn't stop me.  
My first smack went right above his waist leaving a red line.  
Leaving him breathing heavily and cussing but he was still giving himself some exqusite strokes.  
In my mind I knew how close he was to cuming, but it would ruin the entire fun that awaits him.  
For a little while I whipped him more, leaving red traces of love on him, occasionally making him cum by the pain.  
"I'm kinda mad that you broke rule number one..." I boredly said to him.  
I quickly untied his extremities out off the apparatus and threw him onto the ground, sitting on his stomach making sure he really wouldn't leave.  
He wasn't looking like he would want to leave at all, actually he seemed way too drowned in lust.  
His eyes stared in somewhere far away even though he seemed to look at me.  
The blonde only answered in moans and other wild lewd noises.  
He was completely out of it, it was so breathtaking to see him like that.  
It was meant to be torture but now he was simply like a sex doll at best.  
"Jack?"  
I played with his nipples as I called his name out.  
I shifted a bit and sat now on his crouch, letting my hand slide to the opening of my suit and comepleting opening it.  
Quickly getting out of the suit and after it grabbing his hands, placing them on my hips.  
Somehow he was still hard as an rock, if you know what I mean.  
Slowly I placed his cock inside of me and began rocking my hips a bit.  
"Hmm.... Jack..."  
I guided one of his hands to my clit and supported it to rub it in a quick motion.  
This was so wrong but it felt so good.  
While using his hands to get me off, I began to bounce up and down on him.  
For a brief moment I thought I saw him glance at me like he was back in the real world.  
All of a sudden his body spasmed and his seeds began to fill my inners, it felt warm inside of me but I couldn't stop it was so hypnotic having him like that and I haven't even cum now.  
His cock started to go limp a bit but with after one bounce he was getting hard again, was that even possible?  
Finally after some time I couldn't keep his hand at my clit and I began to tremble a lot, showing that I was close to cum.  
A knot began building in my inners.  
"F-fuck... Jack... please..."  
His head rolled to the side, his eyes closed and drool still spilling out of his mouth.  
The blonde looked so fragile right now, it made me regret this quite a lot... even though it was meant to be torture I wanted him to enjoy bits of it too.  
I bounced some last times and became undone, spilling my warm wetness all over his lower body.  
Some would think that I'm satisfied after I came, but it still wasn't quite enough I still had something on my mind and that was cleaning him up.  
I got off his body and hastely began to lick his cock just to clean him up.  
After some licks I took him completly into my mouth and began to blow him, making him cum once more but this time he began to scream out of pain.  
The soldier pushed me off him and quickly sat up, breathing hard and sweating terribly.  
I sat down next to him pulled his head into my chest and laughed a bit.  
"Don't think we're done babe~."  
With that I took my suit began dressing up again then leaving the room.  
It felt weird just leaving him there without aftercare but it was my duty to ruin him not to make love to him...  
In my head I quietly whispered some last words which where meant for him but I couldn't find the strengh to go back and tell him those.  
"I'm sorry Jack... please forgive me someday..."


End file.
